To develop physiologic simulation models using hybrid computing techniques. To develop the LAS mini-computer system as a research tool for handling physiologic signals such as electrocardiogram, electromyogram, electroencephalogram, ultra sonogram, and analog blood pressure recordings. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Pottala, E.W., and Mortimer, J.A.: A hybrid compartmental model for the alligator purkinje cell. 1: Preferred somatopetal conduction of dendritic spikes and soma-axon interaction. J. Neurosci. Res. 1: 207-225, 1975.